


a hundred ways, a hundred motions

by Sedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: In every universe there's a Jeremy, and the Squip. The dynamics may change, their time together may vary, but they are always, always drawn to one another.(Drabble collection for Squipjere week)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 27
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Appreciation Week 2019





	a hundred ways, a hundred motions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my life is at a really weird spot right now, this seems to be the best I can do at the moment. Thank you for your endless patience.  
Because I'm doing tiny drabbles that'll only be around 100 words each, I'm not going to warn for any of them. Just uh... expect that one or two will be On Brand for my usual bullshit.  
While I'll be doing the standard prompt list, I may occasionally take one from selkierr on tumblr.

Jeremy painted his lips carnelian red and stared at the clock.

Men, women, and whoever else worked backstage bustled around behind him. There was a wide arch where they feared encroaching upon his personal space, which he quietly appreciated. Though he'd learned how to mask the near-constant anxiety long ago, it still bubbled uncomfortably beneath the surface, making him increasingly nauseous under the already-tight cotton and leather that cinched his waist. He pressed the feathery fluff around his thighs down rhythmically to soothe himself.

The clock ticked until the big hand met the little one over the number 6, setting off simultaneous crewmen alarms. It was time to get out there. Jeremy sighed, standing up.

Just as he turned to leave, however, the door slammed open. The bustling worker bees parted, and a towering figure of black hair and blue eyes took one, two, three confident strides towards him. "_Darling_."

Relief melted against Jeremy's skin. He hadn't noticed how close to panic he actually was; he felt muscles he hadn't realized he'd clenched going loose. Still, he made it a point to scowl, brows narrowed and lips pressed thin. "W-wh... w-where were you?"

"Traffic." His annoyance was ignored, as large hands tilted his chin up and cupped his cheek. "As your official SQUIP agent, I'm contractually obligated to inform you that you look like Cupid's favorite hooker."

A smile. "I'm gu... g-guessing you, um, love it, then?"

"Of course." Their lips met, and Jeremy forgot he was supposed to be mad. He looked around at the crew, who averted their gaze to pretend they hadn't all been staring. He sniffed with mild disdain. "It's time to save the pitiful children running this show. Are you ready?:"

Jeremy nodded, beaming up at him. "You knn, kn-know I am."

The SQUIP smiled. Turning him around, he gave a small swat to Jeremy's ass, where fishnets met satin and fluff. "Then go. Remember, I expect perfection."

Perhaps that should've been terrifying. Instead, Jeremy puffed his chest full of fool's confidence and walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all different stories unless stated otherwise.


End file.
